


Single Ladies

by creepysheep416



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysheep416/pseuds/creepysheep416
Summary: 旧文。关于蝙蝠全家得到灯戒的故事。





	Single Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter天天封我的文，待不下去了，缓慢搬文中  
> 全员恶搞，慎入。

　　Jason Todd最近得到了一枚戒指。

　　不，没有人要跟他结婚。他也没有，打算要跟任何人结婚。Isabel是个好姑娘，但她不在这个选项里。不，Roy更加不是。说真的你们都在想什么呢。那玩意，戒指，是莫名其妙出现的，好吗。当时他正在哥谭揍两个进行毒品交易的小混混，也许不是小混混，是改造人什么的，不然说不通他们为什么那么耐揍。他讨厌人类，讨厌人类社会，尤其讨厌改造人，他们代表了人类社会里为达目的不择手段腐败恶心无可救药任意妄为的那部分。人类恶劣本性的具象化。哼，他们还说他才是不可理喻的那一个。然后，忽然之间，他那个正在跟名叫哲学的长满荆棘的小婊子纠缠不清的大脑变得一片空白。确切地说，是一片红光，外加一阵怒火。等他清醒过来，那两个渣滓倒在一片废墟里，而他的手上已经多了一枚散发着跟炸弹爆炸前的倒数读秒似的那种不详的红光的戒指。除了它并不闪烁。属于它的邪恶光芒气势汹汹，经久不息，稳定得几乎像是某种挑衅。再然后Jason发现自己会飞了。这可是真个意外惊喜，考虑到在他死前从没显示出这方面的潜力，或者收到过什么来自Alfred老家那个叫做霍格沃茨的学校的入学通知书——拜托，你们都知道Alf是有魔法的，对吧——当然，复活后也没有。而现在，他在没有任何飞行器的帮助下，甚至没有那个在自己的房间藏了好几套夜翼制服的外星公主的帮助，竟然飞了，好吧，大概半英里左右就因为开心地大呼小叫而一头栽进了一堆巨大的建筑垃圾里……只要他想，他似乎可以做到一切。只要他保持愤怒。

　　这他妈的是个灯戒。任何有头脑的人都能意识到。Jason刚好就拥有一个十分优秀的。

　　虽然它跟他唯一认识的有差不多能力的绿灯侠所持的灯戒比较起来完全是另一个极端，但他又不是笨蛋，这就是个灯戒。不管它是因为出了什么事究竟是不是充电充过头才变成这个倒霉样子。证据二，他房间里莫名其妙多出的红色的手提探照灯也能充分证明。

　　不过他更喜欢会发出强光和高热还有后坐力的小美人们，比如火箭炮。下次吧。Jason一边想着，一边摘下它丢在公寓门口放钥匙的盆里。

　　出门不过半小时，他就发现他的右手依然带着这个恶魔礼物一般的小装饰。它就是赖上他了，是吧。去他妈的，反正这玩意跟他的制服和头盔颜色还挺配的。

　　真正意识到这东西可能真的有用，是在他用空了最后一个弹夹又被这个外星怪物压倒在地之后——该死的军火库怎么还不来支援他，他是不是又去做什么奇怪的兼职了——那是一个字面意义上生死攸关的时刻，他喉咙里的最后一丝空气即将要被这只鸵鸟般的丑陋爪子掐出肺外回归寒冷潮湿的夜晚，Jason忽然想到，他还有一枚灯戒。该怎么使用？假装自己有一把伯莱塔M9A1然后突突地往外打子弹？他顿时目瞪口呆地望着被子弹的冲击力弹开的怪物，再低下视线望着自己手里的枪。那一刻他心里想着，不，还是M16A4好了。就像神说，要有光。生活就是那样充满了惊喜。更让人惊喜的是，灯戒不会卡壳，没有冷却时间。那么不如再幻想得大一点，那首歌怎么唱的来着？做最野的梦，日最野的狗……

　　“那是我的遗产！”

　　Damian不知从何处冲出来，用一把发出橙光的武士刀挑飞了他手里的FN M249。

　　“你干什么！”飞出Jason手心的机枪瞬间变化成一枚盾牌回到他跟Damian之间，格开了暴躁的小不点罗宾。要比蛮力，10岁的小D始终还是太嫩。

　　“你就快要把这栋大楼给拆了！”小不点吼道，愤愤不平地。

　　明明被挡开之后翻了半个圈才落地。

　　Jason嗤笑了一声。“我从不知道你这么爱护公物。”

　　“我说了那是我的遗产！我的！”对方嚎叫着又要冲上来。

　　戒指。

　　Jason注意到Damian的手上也套了一枚戒指，越来越近，随着一只更快逼来的他几乎就要能数出上面的防滑纹路的塑胶鞋底，朝他逐渐放大。他看清楚那是一枚橙色的灯戒，小不点的刀就是从戒指耀目的光芒中延伸出来的。总算不是打网游掉的装备，他为Bruce感到高兴。Jason向后舒展地一仰，下腰躲过那一踹，并为此自得而冷峻地扯开嘴角。

　　只是，他忍不住想，这年头随便丢块石头都能砸中一个灯戒吗？

　　“小子，如果你想打……”Jason压低声音。

　　“不，没有人想要打架。”不幸的是，他的威胁还没有说完，第三个人的声音冷不丁插了进来。

　　“……架……”

　　在场的两个地球人类明显都清楚地听到了，面色僵硬得一模一样，一样的难看，或许只有这种时候才能看出他们身上或多或少的家族联系。至于那个被流矢还是不长眼的拳脚打飞到不知何处的外星怪物，谁他妈的在乎。眼下这把他们都无比熟悉，熟得避之不及却从没办法从回忆里摘出去的这个过分从容不迫的嗓音，显然是更加紧急的事态。

　　“不……”/“不！”

　　他们不约而同地脱口而出。

　　Dick·他妈的·热爱多管闲事·时时刻刻惹人烦·Grayson来了。还穿着……Jason有些恍惚，觉得眼前的画面有些不真实。他哑口无言了半秒，好像他的头盔真的是电子机械制品真的会不小心过载了那样静止着，直到重新稳住了心神才吼道：“Dick，你穿的什么鬼？”

　　“我身上？……夜翼的制服？”Dick看起来完全不明白他在说什么。

　　“我知道那是你的制服！”Jason忍不住开始咆哮了，“我是说你的颜色！为什么制服的颜色变成了诡异的紫色！！”他早知道他大写带引号的“大哥”是个基佬——难道还有谁对这一点疑问吗——但从没想过这个人，有一天会以这样的方式出柜。

　　“噢……”Dick恍然大悟地叹了一声，快活地回答，“我不小心把蓝色那件和红色那件一起洗了。我猜它们是互相染色了？”

　　“这还用得着猜？！你为什么会犯这种常识性的错误？！”连锁洗衣店老板Jason十分恨铁不成钢地大声责备，“你明明是一个连建学校要多少块砖的事都知道的人！”对了，这是Roy爆的料之一，他记住的无关情报之一。

　　“什么，什么时候的事……我做过吗？哦大概我逗Roy的，你别放在心上。”Dick挠了挠头，好像显得有些不好意思。

　　你他妈这么怂还让我怎么骂你。Jason要不是想到此刻他戴着头盔，肯定要像西部片一样啐一口以示不屑。

　　【什么……我是第一次知道这个情报。】通讯器里传来了Tim的声音。

　　“你们这群小蝙蝠崽子就不能给人留点隐私吗！”Jason的怒火更甚了。尤其是黑进了法外者的通信频道，还非要让他知道！他哽了那么一下，放缓了语气补了一句，“我没有针对你，小红。”

　　【不要说得好像你不是我们中的一员，老红。】Tim冷静地反驳。

　　“不要吵架！”Dick又忙不迭地插进来，“兄弟之间应该相亲相爱不是吗？爱永远是不嫌多的。”

　　“走开！”

　　但那是Dick，他从来都听不懂别人的怒火。当然还是老样子，依旧毫不在意地自作主张飞到他们身边，胳肢窝夹住他和Damian，一边一个，谁都没漏下。“因为我可爱你们了>_<”然后他对着空气补充道，“ Timmy，我也爱你~”

　　啊，尴尬，可恶，可恨。Jason真情实感地恨着Dick，恨他竟然能让声音听起来有emoji。如果让Jason想象，他猜现在连Tim面对的声波纹都是一个个起伏的爱心状。顺便说，他一点也不同情Tim。

　　等一等，飞？

　　Jason低头看着脚下，哥谭的灯火离他们愈来越远。和Dick的新制服颜色一样的恶心的紫色光球笼罩着他们三个，缓缓地飘向夜空深处。光球的源头不用说也知道。

　　他收回之前的话，更正一下，这年头的灯戒大概随便丢块石头都能砸中十个才对。

　　“你他妈要把我们带去哪？先说好，我拒绝吃什么家庭团圆晚餐。”

　　“Alfred会很伤心的。你怎么忍心辜负这样一个老人的爱。一想到他还给你换过尿布，你却这样弃他于不顾……”

　　“怎么可能！我被收养的时候已经上中学了！何况Alf的养老问题跟我有什么关……”他说到一半瞥见了那张永远欠揍的嬉皮笑脸时才意识到，他又中圈套了。这他妈又是一个Grayson式一点都不好笑的冷笑话。于是悻悻然地住了口。

　　离目的地越来越近，Dick终于收敛了表情，不带感情地宣布：“我们到了。”

　　Jason怎么知道的？因为太他妈明显不过了好吗。他们的面前一片灯火通明，遮天蔽夜，辉煌灿烂，不自然的绿色光芒照透了半片苍穹。简直像某种布置到一半发现经费花光而不得不仓促上场的劣质灯光秀。

　　绿灯侠Hal Jordan又被视差怪附身了。

　　又。再次。到底是第几次了？他怎么就完全不感到哪里奇怪呢，Jason翻了个白眼。戴头盔的好处就是无论何时何地翻白眼都不会被人看到。嘁，说得好像他在乎有没有人看到似的。很多天以后Jason通过Roy通过夜翼通过Wally通过Barry了解到些许的真相，比如绿灯侠曾经在自己的公寓举着啤酒悲愤地大喊：“都是因为信用卡还款日要到了！我就是产生了这么一时半会的恐慌，哪想到就被视差怪趁虚而入了！我怎么知道这只混蛋灯兽时时刻刻蹲在我附近就等着附身我！我太惨了！我太冤了！”然后匍倒在Barry的腰际抱着对方的大腿痛哭。当然根据Barry告诉Wally告诉夜翼告诉Roy的后续，闪电侠并没有为此再借钱给他。Jason很怀疑这话的真实性，但说到底，这也不关他什么事。

　　回到眼前。没问题，不就是个视差绿灯吗？照样痛揍一顿就是了。就像之前做过的上万次相似的事那样。前面说过了，Jason Todd并不为咫尺之遥的危机感到惊讶，会让他惊讶得差点让头盔飞起来以至于差点把他自己惊到半空中的是随后从天而降的蝙蝠侠。

　　他明明记得Bruce热爱一切不反光的涂料并且对过亮的光源是那样的深恶痛绝。如今他身上的那层黄光是什么？他什么时候学会漂浮在空中了？在Jason死而复生的这段空档里哥谭最大的都市传说恐惧之源蝙蝠侠的身上又发生了什么？等等，难道是到现在他还没打过照面的……难道是提宝也有了灯戒？

　　“我们手上都有灯你不知道吗？哈，你不知道。因为你没来家庭聚会所以不知道。”掉线很久的Damian终于逮到机会用橙灯变的小刀戳他。

　　“到底哪来那么多灯戒？！”Jason一边问苍天大地一边心不在焉地用红灯变的园艺剪一次又一次地阻止小不点的攻势。他猜Dick因为分心去揍视差绿灯所以只好放开了Damian。

　　“吃奇多送的。”Dick在进攻的间隙回头笑道。

　　然后不顾Jason一瞬间的呆滞，竟然看上去十分认真地苦恼起来，“你说为什么奇多的货架上就没有超人封面那款呢？”他邦邦地用紫灯变的警棍敲打着两只追着他跑的浮游炮，揍爆了它们，“我都跑了好几个城市了……”Jason不是很懂为什么这人都有灯戒了还是喜欢用警棍——接着双脚蹬着第三只飞身跃到第四只上，“……虽然Bruce是世界上最棒最不可思议的人，但是超人也同样不可替代啊！收集了那么多包蝙蝠侠款的之后谁都会想旁边放包超人款的让它更完美一点对吧。”

　　不，只有你会这么想。我依然坚持超人是世界上最危险最可怕的生物，Jason暗道。

　　“超人款的家里明明有很多。”小不点嫌弃地停下来，撇了撇嘴，“我才不要吃那种毫无营养的膨化食品。要我说，只有Tim才会花钱买那种东西。”

　　【不是我买的，是Bruce。超人包装的奇多刚从工厂出来就没去港口，直接被送到了山脚下的仓库里。】

　　“为什么？”这是小不点问的。

　　【你真的想知道原因吗……？】Tim沉吟了一会，【我觉得你还小，不知道对你来说比较好。】

　　“嘁。”

　　“可是，”Jason找到机会插进对话里，“我上个礼拜买的明明是Bruce那款……我应该得到蓝灯或者黑灯之类的才对吧……话说世上有黑灯吗？”

　　“不，我这是个玩笑！Jason！这是个玩笑！”Dick惊讶地大叫起来。

　　“好笑极了。”Jason冷笑道。一边默默地祝愿Dick像第一天得到红色灯戒的他一样从空中掉下来，可现实似乎不想他如愿以偿。这不公平。灯戒中顿时腾起一股更强烈的红色火光来。

　　那边明晃晃的巨大明黄色蝙蝠和绿灯正战得如火如荼。这一幕说真的真该被记录下来，一定能在ebay买个好价钱。

　　视差怪借着Hal的口叫嚷道：“我是黄灯的灯兽，难道你以为区区黄灯可以伤害到我吗！”

　　“可我不是黄灯。”Tim从蝙蝠侠的身后走出来，用Jason从没见过的阴恻恻的笑容微笑着，手中的戒指赫然发着黑色的光芒。连他这种死而复生可以说接受力已经好得可以的人也不能理解为什么都已经是黑色了还能发光。这违背了基本的光学原理啊。远处的Tim仰起下巴蔑视着视差魔，用甜蜜而恶毒的语气吐露了几个字，“显然我能伤害你。”

　　Jason从没见过那样释放了自我一般的Tim，略微……感到有点痛心。

　　“那就是黑灯，笨蛋。”Damian简短评价道，“都是因为你没有参加家庭聚会才会大惊小怪。”

　　“拜托，我们都快能组成什么美少女偶像组合了。我看我们还少几个颜色，不然准能一举拿下Billboard榜。”

　　“蓝色来了。”Dick仿佛为了接他的话茬一般说道。Jason顺着Dick激动得快要热泪盈眶的目光向远方望去，一个蓝色的光点正在急剧变大。

　　“超人竟然是蓝灯！为什么从来没有人跟我说过！”

　　“不然你以为我们为什么要叫他Big Blue？”Dick皱着眉头看了他一眼，继续热切地望着超人的方向。

　　“不是因为制服的颜色吗？！”

　　“都是因为你没有参加家庭聚会。”小不点终于成功戳到了他一下。

　　“噢——！”这个梗他妈的还要说多久。Jason气得非要拎起Damian的脚痛打他一顿不可。

　　

　　结局就跟每个人设想的一样老套，正义的力量集结在一起，同心协力战胜了邪恶，皆大欢喜，可歌可泣。视差怪被打飞出Hal的身体，节节败退，含恨退去。然后他们真的像魔法少女动画一样带着不同颜色的光带朝着各自不同的城市四散飞开。一想起当时的那一幕就让人心情烦躁，Jason一脚把眼前的小混混踹晕过去，用戒指变出的枪托砸晕了剩下的那个。

　　

　　几周后。

　　韦恩家大宅。

　　“他为什么在这里？是不是来窥探我们家的秘密的？”依然没有拿掉橙灯戒指的Damian用橙色的武士光刀指着沙发上正嚼着Alfred手制松饼的军火库问道。

　　“别这样对待Roy嘛，他可是老朋友了，对吧~”Dick笑眯眯地转向Roy，后者正在努力一手护住松饼一边连推带踹地阻止夜翼给他一个热情的“童年战友爱的抱抱”。

　　他趁着一个空档伸长脖子解释道，“我听说过来听你们说说废话就有超市打折券可以领！”

　　“没有这回事。”Damian寒着脸说。

　　“连Bestbuy的打折卡也没有吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“Jason他骗我！我要去找他算账。”

　　等Alfred送来第二批烤好的松饼时，冬日的寒风正从墙上一个军火库Roy Harper大小的人形坑里吹进来，拂过他波澜不惊的脸。

　　

　　此时。瞭望塔。

　　J'onn低头望着手里的青灯戒指，又看了一眼远处平静祥和的青蓝交织的地球，默默无言。

　　—END—


End file.
